Fluid filling ports are used in a number of applications including filling diesel emissions fluid (DEF) tanks. DEF tanks are becoming the standard for heavy-duty diesel engines, particularly those found in trucks and other fleet vehicles. DEF is an aqueous urea solution (AUS) used in diesel emissions systems. To reduce emissions, DEF is sprayed directly into the exhaust stream to chemically neutralize harmful nitrogen oxide emissions. DEF is replenished using fill bottles or service station pumps by inserting a nozzle from the pump or fill bottle into the fluid filling port to dispense fluid to the tank. To that end, fluid filling port may be provided on the tank or in a conduit, such as a fill tube or the like, connected to the tank.
To prevent debris from entering the tank, a simple screen is attached to cover the outlet of the filling port. The screen is generally normal to the flow of fluid and impedes the flow of fluid to a significant extent or disrupts the flow of fluid. Also, the screen causes turbulence within the flow, which may further interrupt or slow the filling process by splashing upward toward the filling nozzle causing premature shut-off or spillage. Moreover, debris in the strainer may be splashed back into the nozzle resulting in a nozzle malfunction. To that end, it is desirable to provide an element that removes debris from the flow with less of an impact on the rate of flow than the screen elements found in the art.